


Mediocre People Do Exceptional Things All The Time

by Soul4Sale



Series: At The Edge Of The World [12]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcoholism, Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Morty is exceptional in his care for Rick, despite everything.





	Mediocre People Do Exceptional Things All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have had. A _day_. I’m glad to actually have a second to sit, I’m surprised that I can do anything at all today. Anyway, here’s my second daily drabble, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Rick didn’t know which way was up.

He’d fallen out of his chair in the garage at some point, and continued to sleep on the floor in a puddle of his own saliva. Legs akimbo and arms half wrapped around his head, he was a sight for tired eyes when Morty walked in at precisely four AM. Years of waking up at that time to help Rick kept him doing it, no matter how late he went to bed. At least he’d be able to say that he was an early riser on job applications.

Dragging a large, heavy gray blanket behind him, the brunet yawned behind his hand, one eye closing as he took in the state of his grandfather. With a little, thoughtless chuckle, he shook his head and helped Rick back into his chair. The other’s eyes didn’t even open, but he muttered something, probably calling Morty an idiot. Once his head was safely pillowed on his arms, Morty covered him with the blanket, kissed his cheek, and headed back for the door. He’d need to get a shower, hopefully, before his mother would need to.

Rick’s eyelids fluttered and he looked over at the other slightly, watching his back disappear behind the door, a little smile on his face. Morty wasn’t the smartest, or the strongest, or the coolest, but he was definitely the _Mortyest_ , and that counted for something.

Nobody else would care for Rick like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyy, another drabble completed! I’m so slow omg. Just kill me. I’m glad I got something done today, though, with all the shit I’ve been through.


End file.
